Ranma va al psicoanalista
by leandro-sensei
Summary: El título lo dice todo


La primera sesión según Ranma.

El habitual entrenamiento matinal de los Saotome -padre e hijo- se desarrollaba de forma acostumbrada, o lo que es lo mismo, sin respetar muebles, utensilios ni espacios privados del Dojo Tendo. Un preciso huracán de ataques y contrataques que pocas veces llegaban a destino se iba moviendo lentamente por la casa, cargándose a su paso dos cuadros, un florero y tres sillas del comedor -efectos colaterales no deseados de hacerse más fuerte según Genma-. Ranma no hacía mucho caso a la pelea la verdad. Estaba más centrado en recordar las reglas que Akane le entregó en una hojita el día anterior. Su caligrafía, único rasgo femenino y refinado de la jovencita según Ranma, contrastaba con su contenido. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir unas medidas tan absurdas? ¿Quién era ella para ordenarle nada? Bueno, la anfritiona…pero eso no le daba derecho a ponerse en plan borde y tratarle de "inmaduro rompe-todo". Si ella casi destrozaba más cosas por día que todos los demás juntos. Pero claro…si Akane le golpeaba injustamente con una mesa y esta se rompía, seguro que en su cabecita violenta el daño contaba como provocado por él y no, por ella. A veces le daba ganas de cogerla con fuerza y ponerla contra un espejo. No uno de verdad; uno mágico. Uno que le permitiera verse tal y como era. Claro que si ella pudiera verse a si misma con sus ojos, se daría cuenta de lo bella que era y quizá…se iría con otro.

Mientras Ranma seguía pensando en Akane, Genma no paraba de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra. Poco a poco, y sin que el distraido hijo lo notara, le había acorralado. De pronto el pie derecho de Ranma se apoyó sobre un objeto blando justo cuando tomaba impulso para realizar un ataque. El joven intentó frenarse sin suerte. El rival, un panda cretino que jamás desaprovechaba ese tipo de oportunidades, le dio un buen golpe que le provocó un pequeño desequilibrio, no muy fuerte pero suficiente como para hacerle caer sobre el objeto delicado.

-¡Ranma, idiota! ¿Qué haces entrenando en mi habitación? Creo que la nota era bastante clara.

-Lo siento, Akane…-se incorporó-. Esta vez no fue mi culpa. Fue este pand…

Y ya no pronunció otra palabra. El más que conocido aura de batalla de Akane había tomado dimensiones nunca vistas. Peor aún, mostraba tonalidades diferentes a las habituales, entre morado y celeste. Más que enojada parecía triste.

-La…la has roto…Por favor, marcharos.

Pronunció estas últimas palabras sin mucha convicción, con la vista clavada en el suelo y los puños apenas flexionados.

¿Qué se fuera? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin su merecido mazazo? ¿Desde cuándo Akane le invitaba a marcharse por su propio pie? Imposible.

-Lo siento…de verdad -intentó disculparse el muchacho un tanto descolocado-. Déjamelo ver. Quizás pueda arreglarlo. Dime al menos qué he roto.

Akane recogió todos los trozos de papel en un suspiro y más rápido que si realizara el truco de las castañas.

-No, Ranma. Nunca te mostraré esto. Es privado.

-¿Es un…una carta? Eso parece. ¿De quién? Déjamela ver, por favor…La repararé con celo.

El aura de combate ya había descendido a mínimos. Sin embargo su tonalidad azul ultramar se mostraba más intensa que nunca. Ranma nunca la había visto así. Sentía culpa, sí. Pero algo más le carcomía el alma. Se moría de celos. "Una carta" se repetía a sí mismo en silencio. ¡Una carta! ¿De quién podría ser?

-Por favor, Akane. Por lo menos dame con el mazo. Te sentirás mejor…y yo. Déjame que sufra un poco por el daño que te he provocado.

Duarante un instante el halo alrededor del cuerpo de Akane se torno violáceo -azul tristeza mezclado con rojo furia-. Pero a continuación volvió a su estado añil. Por primera vez en su vida Ranma comprendió que podía tolerar eternamente y sin problemas los bermellones ataques de furia de su prometida pero ni por un instante las tonalidades celestes de su alma. Solo faltaba que la chica dejara caer una lágrima para que el corazón de Ranma estallara en mil pedazos.

-Por favor, vete ya -insistió Akane.

Ranma abrió la boca. Normalmente en estas ocasiones las frases más erradas posibles solían aprovechar la ocasión para cobrar vida propia, huir de su interior, respirar un poco de aire puro y llegar como dardos envenados a los siempre atentos oídos de su prometida. En esta ocasión, ni eso. Ninguna palabra se dignó a escapar por sus labios. No tenía nada que decir. El gesto de desprecio de Akane era inapelable. Le había decepcionado y ahora le tocaba la más cruel de las retiradas, la que se efectúa en silencio.

Poco después de que el jóven se marchara por fin, se le pudo ver montado sobre un árbol cercano. Así, se pasó toda la tarde espiando la habitación de la más joven de los Tendo. Desde allí podía ver todos sus movimientos sin que nadie lo notara. Solía pasar horas enteras allí, con otras motivaciones mucho más libidinosas. Pero entonces…entonces solo le interesaba desentrañar el misterio de la carta y si era posible reparar su fallo. Ya tendría tiempo, más adelante, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad de emular al maestro Happosai, espiando a su prometida cuando se cambiaba de ropa.

Un tic nervioso provocado por la impaciencia se manifestaba en infinitos puñetazos sobre la corteza del árbol que le sostenía. Como única respuesta a sus nervios, podía divisarse por debajo suyo, una lluvia de hojas que regaba la acera. El ritmo sostenido de los golpes generaba que las laminas verdes cayeran con una cadencia particular que le resultaba ciertamente bella. Como bella también le parecía su prometida en las raras ocasiones en las que no estaba tratando de atizarle. Y esta era una de ellas. Akane se había quedado recostada sobre su cama sin mover un músculo. A saber qué pasaría por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no recogía los trozos de papel? ¿Tanto había sido el daño psicológico que no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo? A lo mejor solo intentaba calmarse antes de evaluar los daños. Ranma se balanceaba de una rama a otra y su mente, de un argumento al siguiente. Solo una cosa tenía en claro, si le veía llorar, aunque fuera un poco, se tiraría en picado contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta hacerse daño. Si no podía evitar que ella sufriera, por lo menos él pasaría por lo mismo y más.

Un cuarto de hora después, Akane se levantó por fin de la cama y barrió los papeles. Sus labios pronunciaban palabras que se leían perfectamente a pesar de la lejanía: "¡Qué tonta he sido! Ya sabía yo que sería un sueño imposible". Los trozos desechos de la carta se desplazaban, uno a uno, de la pala a la papelera con la misma extraña cadencia con que caían las lágrimas verdes del árbol herido por los golpes de Ranma. Las hojas de ambos tipos -las de papel y las vegetales- parecían conectadas por los sentimientos de ambos muchachos. Si un trozo de carta caía fuera de la papelera, una hoja del árbol caía fuera del círculo que sus hermanas habían formado alrededor del tronco. Si una de las de Akane remontaba súbitamente vuelo y daba tres vueltas en el aire antes de caer en su destino, otro tanto hacía una de las del muchacho. De haber llorado -que no lo harían porque ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para demostrar ese tipo de debilidad- las gotas de agua, también, hubiesen seguido el mismo patrón de movimiento. Lágrimas, papeles, hojas, una vez que salen a la luz, su motor es siempre el mismo: el viento y los sentimientos.

-¿Qué haces allí, cuñadito?

-Ranma se asomó desde la rama central del árbol. Nada le daba más rabia que ser descubierto por Nabiki, una chica sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento en artes marciales y que sin embargo, se las arreglaba para hallarle siempre.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Vamos, cuñado. Ese anillo verde en el suelo solo puede ser tuyo o de Ryoga. Y que yo sepa estamos demasiado cerca del Dojo para que pertenezca a un cabeza hueca que se pierde cada dos por tres.

Ranma puso un pie sobre el tronco y se dejó caer cuan largo era. Una media vuelta en el aire después, ya se encontraba caminando junto a su futura cuñada.

-Nabiki…¿sabes tú si tu hermana…Akane…tuvo alguna…algu…cita…antes de…de mí?

-Claro que sí. Muchísimas. Por 5000 yens te daré nombres y direcciones.

Ranma no quería eso. En su infinita arrogancia jamás se le había ocurrido que existiera otra hombre en la vida de Akane anterior a él. ¡Como si le hubiese estado esperando inmóvil en su habitación todos estos años! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Por supuesto que tuvo una vida anterior a él! Shinosuke era una prueba de eso. ¡Shinosuke! ¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Seguro que se trataba de algún recuerdo de él. Entonces no tenía de qué preocuparse. Ese tipo ya no era rival. Pero ¿y entonces sus palabras? ¿A qué se refería con "sueño imposible"?

-De acuerdo, Nabiki. Te pagaré. Pero no por la lista. Necesito algo mucho más sencillo. Distráela por un momento.

-8000 yens.

-¿Vas a cobrarme más por hacer algo tan simple que por la lista?

-Claro, tonto. Yo no cobro por la dificultad del trabajo sino de acuerdo a la importancia del mismo. Y vamos, que huelo a la legua que esto te afecta y mucho. Si te ayudo, pretendo una paga acorde a tu necesidad.

Media hora después Ranma y su bolsillo -más liviano que nunca-, treparon por una columna y saltaron hasta la ventana de Akane, mientras Nabiki invitaba a su hermana a tomar algo con "un dinero fresco que acababa de obtener de un tonto deseperado".

No terminaban ambas hermanas de bajar las escaleras, cuando llegaron a sus oídos los gritos de Ranma.

-¿Qué es esto, pechoplano? ¿Te has enamorado de…un psicoanalista? Aquí pone que eres una jovencita rebozante de vida y buenas ideas. Firmado Doctor en psicoanálisis, Gutierrez. ¿Y ese apellido tan raro? ¿No me digas que encima es extranjero?

Akane reingresó en su habitación hecha una furia. Nada de tonos celestes, azules o morados. Su aura de combate estaba teñida de un rojo tan intenso que lo quemaba todo a su paso. A Ranma le daba igual. Una cosa era encontrarse, en el peor de los casos, con una carta de amor infantil del tal Shinosuke y otra muy distinta era que le acosara un hombre hecho y derecho al que él ni conocía.

-Dame eso, idiota.

Cuando la acelerada mente de Ranma oyó a Akane hablar, bajó inmediatamente una marcha. ¿Aura de combate al máximo poder y no le atacaba? ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo a su prometida? ¿Acaso era obra del infeliz del Gutierrez ese? Le estaría lavando el cerebro, sin duda. Convenciéndola de que las chicas buenas y guapas no usan mazos. ¿Qué iba a hacer después? ¿Enseñarle a cocinar? Por encima de su cadáver. Su prometida era suya y de nadie más. No iba a permitir que se la robaran ni, mucho menos, que se la echaran a perder.

-Será mejor que te alejes de ese tipo. A mi me dá igual lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre. Pero…

-Gutierrez es mi tutor. Quería estudiar psicoanálisis cuando termine el Instituto. Lo que has roto es una carta de recomendación suya para la Universidad europea que yo elija. Da igual. Creo que no lo haré de todos modos.

-No mientas. Falta mucho para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Además, ¿tú no querías practicar artes marciales? ¿A qué viene esto de cambiar de profesión? ¿Y de país?

-Me lo estaba planteando seriamente. Pero es evidente que en esta casa de locos será "un sueño imposible". Ahora, por favor, vete. Como tú lo has dicho: te dá igual lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre.

Por la mente de Ranma pasaron todos los sucesos reordenados por fin en su secuencia correcta y llegó a la conclusión de que había vuelto a meter la pata. ¿Akane curando los tráumas de la gente? ¿Sería posible que deseara algo así? El joven se volteó hacia la otra hermana.

-Te la imaginas, Nabiki, ¿de psicoanalista? Si está desquiciada. ¿A quién va a atender? ¿A Kodachi? Es la única que se me ocurre que esté más loca que ella.

Mientras volaba por los aires, Ranma se sintió a gusto por vez primera en el día. Finalmente había logrado que Akane perdiera el control y le golpeara con todas sus fuerzas. Así, desplazándose a cientos de kilómetros por hora, la culpa que sentía por humillarla sin quererlo, disminuía un poco. Antes de caer al suelo, llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas sería encarar al tal Gutierrez y conseguir que le firmara una nueva nota a Akane. Seguramente si le explicaba lo sucedido, no se negaría. Y de paso, verificaría que no existiera nada sospechoso entre ellos. Mejor prevenir que curar.

La primera sesión según el psicoanalista.

Una semana después de que Ranma se enterara de los deseos ocultos de Akane, Gutierrez ingresó en el despacho de su maestro. Éste le hizo pasar a su cuarto y le pidió que se recostara sobre una butaca.

-¿Le parece que debería tomar la actitud de un paciente, doctor? -intentó protestar-. Al fin y al cabo soy un colega más. Un psicoanalista como usted. Bueno, psicoanalista en prácticas pero con título.

Le dijo todo esto mientras le miraba de cerca. Sería defecto profesional pero a Gutierrez le gustaba analizar los rasgos de todos, incluyendo los de sus superiores. Los casi ochenta años del anciano que le atendía se manifestaban en algunas arrugas mal distribuidas por su cara -extraordinariamente relajada- y en alguna que otra cana suelta que asomaba entre los pocos pelos que le quedaban. Pero de ninguna manera en la personalidad. Probablemente se trataba del octogenario que mejor escapaba al "estereotipo de viejo cascarrabias" en el mundo entero. Quizá por eso, sus palabras un tanto engreidas, fueron obviadas con cierta dulzura en el trato y con quirúrgica precisión en la ejecución.

-Tiene razón, Gutierrez. Pero le veo un tanto fuera de su habitual estado de fanfarronería. Como si de pronto hubiese perdido fé en la ciencia. Esa que según usted es capaz de explicar todos los fenómenos. Incluidos los comportamientos de los seres humanos.

-Es verdad, maestro -admitió-. Me he topado hace una semana exacta con un paciente imposible. Ni loco, ni cuerdo. Ni enfermo, ni sano. Ni completamente traumatizado, ni completamente curado. Como si viviera en un bucle permanente que le corta las alas justo lo necesario para que nunca madure…

El maestro le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Relájese, colega. Durante el primer año de ejercicio es normal encontrarse con alguien así. Que pone a prueba nuestras convicciones. Será mejor que simplemente me cuente lo que ha ocurrido. Intente no omitir detalle.

Aquel apelativo, "colega", muy bien escogido por la experimentada eminencia del psicoanálisis, le sobrecogió. De sobra sabía que se trataba de una simple maniobra para que recuperara la confianza en si mismo. Pero no podía negar que funcionaba.

-De acuerdo, maestro; todo comenzó cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta de mi oficina. Creía estar solo. Sin duda lo estaba. Pero…no sé, una especie de sexto sentido, quizá la experiencia misma de tratar siempre con almas atormentadas, me dio a entender que alguien se ocultaba cerca de mi. No podía verle pero de alguna manera presentía su naturaleza. Se trataba de un muchacho fuerte. Probablemente con entrenamiento en artes marciales.

-Imagino -interrumpió el maestro- que habrá aprovechado su intuición para ganarse su confianza.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Si le demostraba que era capaz de distinguir su presencia, quizá me tomara por un artista marcial también. Creencia ideal para lograr que se abriera un poco. A continuación, puse los ojos en blanco para que no supiera que no tenía ni idea de dónde se escondía y dije: "¿Qué le trae hasta mi consultorio, joven?". Justo entonces, surgió del mismo rellano de la puerta un muchacho que me obsequió una mirada penetrante y segura, propia de una personalidad competitiva y bien asentada. Por experiencia sabía que a los de su tipo les gustaba ir al grano. En fin, maestro, que jamás rehuiría de una pelea. Sin embargo, la barbilla, o mejor dicho, su quijada entera le temblaba. El traqueteo de dientes era muy leve en realidad y no lo hubiera notado de inmediato si no fuera porque los apretaba tanto, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, que los hacía rechinar. ¿Extraño, verdad? Personalidad de un engreido en la mirada y la de un chico miedoso en la boca.

-¿Cómo llevaba los brazos? ¿Cruzados?

-Lo ha adivinado bien, maestro. Así los llevaba. Detalle del que solo se podía extraer una conclusión, si lo sumábamos a su innegable silencio: que no pensaba abrirse todavía.

-En tal caso le habrá invitado a pasar. Le conozco bien, Gutierrez, y sé que incluso en los casos excitantes como este suele guardar la compostura y proseguir con el protocolo.

-Tiene razón, otra vez. Siendo sinceros -con usted puedo serlo-, me moría de ganas de interrogarle allí mismo, pero me mordí los labios. Un paso en falso y mi presa huiría de mi. Ya sabe, todavía se trataba de un pajarito rápido y veloz fuera de mi jaula de palabras. Si no recuerdo mal y creo que no lo hago, se pasó al menos quince minutos sentado en el sofá de recepción sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Timidez? ¿Vergüenza?

-Eso pensé yo al principio pero no -enfatizó el último "no" con un tono seco y tajante, intentando trasmitir toda la gravedad de su aseveración con un simple cambio en el tono de voz-. De ser así se hubiese marchado.

-Ah, ¿pero no se marchó? ¡Luego de que le estuvo ignorando tanto tiempo! Entiendo, entiendo, se ha topado con un caso magnífico. ¡Síndrome de Fletcher!

-¡Eso mismo! -exclamó-, paranoia que coarta el normal desarrollo del yo: su libertad. El chico debía de estar tan acostumbrado a que el resto tomara la iniciativa siempre -como si viviera a toda hora a la defensiva- que si le daban libertad pues simplemente no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Ni huía ni me encaraba. Estoy seguro que de haber abierto la boca, me hubiese contestado con mil ingeniosas respuestas evasivas. Así, en silencio, tan solo parecía descolocado.

-Sorprendente. ¿Y dice que ha desarrollado un síndrome así de complejo con tan solo…? ¿cuántos años podría tener un crío así de inmaduro? ¿doce? ¿trece años?

-Lo siento, maestro, sé que le di a entender por su forma de comportarse que el muchacho -Ranma Saotome se llama- es así de joven pero en realidad tiene dieciséis. Casi diecisiete, a decir verdad.

-Retiro lo dicho, amigo mío. Lo que le ha ocurrido no es normal. Toparse con un caso así a los dos meses de comenzar con la profesión, se sale de todo cauce. A usted le ha tocado la lotería. La aguja en el pajar al tercer intento. ¿Sabe qué? Le envidio. Yo he tenido que esperar unos cinco años para sentir tanta adrenalina como imagino que estará sintiendo usted ahora.

_¿El maestro me envidia?_ -se sorprendió el joven psicoanalista en prácticas- _¿Acaso se puede sentir uno más a gusto que recibiendo semejante cumplido? Creo que no. ¿Entonces por qué no me animo a continuar? ¿Por qué no me animo a confesar cómo se desarrolló el resto de la consulta?_

-¿Qué le pasa, Gutierrez? De pronto le veo meditabundo y timorato, como al principio.

-Maestro, ¿si le dijera que el muchacho asegura que en ocasiones y en contra de su voluntad, se convierte mágicamente en mujer, qué diría?

-Que puesto que la magia no existe, se trata de un caso muy simple de homosexualidad reprimida. Probablemente debido a que le han educado en un ambiente muy rígido y retrógado.

-Eso mismo pensé yo; sobre todo cuando me enteré de que le obligaban a casarse con una prometida. ¿Y si le dijera que su mejor amigo se transforma en cerdo y se va a dormir todas las noches con ella?

-Diría lo mismo. Que la magia no existe y por tanto se trata de una barrera mental que crea su inconsciente para hacer tolerable el hecho de que su prometida le ponga los cuernos con su mejor amigo. La figura del "cerdo" representa eso: instintos básicos o animales, prevaleciendo sobre los sentimientos y raciocinio de un humano. Lo que un buen amigo no haría, un animal lo hace sin siquiera pestañear.

-De acuerdo, ¿y si le dijera que cree que le ocurren las dos cosas?

-Diría que es imposible. Si es homosexual reprimido entonces no debería importarle lo de su prometida y si le importa, entonces no es homosexual reprimido.

-Ajá, ¿y si le dijera que yo con mis propios ojos he visto a su amigo convertido en cerdo, a él convertido en chica y mil cosas más que se salen de lo normal y aceptable?

-Le diría que mi tarifa es de doscientos euros la hora y que debería acudir a mi consulta al menos tres veces por semana.

El joven volvió a mirarle. Esta vez, con evidente cara de preocupación. Desde luego él también debía de creer que se estaba volviendo loco. Por eso acudía a verle. Solo entonces el maestro largó una fenomenal risotada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Mi amigo, ¿se lo ha creído? ¿Duda sobre si está perdiendo el juicio o no? No sea tonto. Es raro pero he oído de muchos casos de gente que psicomatiza tanto sus tráumas que incluso llega a hacerlos visibles. ¿No recuerda el ejemplo de Laura Pinillos que di en clase el año pasado? ¿La mujer que desarrolló en tal grado su tráuma por no poder tener niños que se creó una tripa de embarazada ingiriendo de forma subconsciente cantidades de comida basura a escondidas? El grado de perfección en la ejecución del remedio mental fue tal, que todos los testigos y ella misma llegaron a creerse que lo había conseguido. El examen ulterior demostró la verdad: que seguía siendo esteril y que el niño solo era grasa. Es triste pero estas cosas ocurran a cada instante.

_Desde luego no es el caso_ -pensó Gutierrez- _Esta gente realmente cambia de forma instantáneamente. Y lo de transformarse en mujer más que la manifestación de un tráuma parece un hecho real que se conforma en la raíz misma de todos los demás desarreglos psicológicos. Mejor así_ -continuó pensando el joven psiconalista-._ Si el maestro acepta la parte fantástica de la historia como científica, poco importa. A lo mejor, teniéndole así de engañado, seguirá escuchando mi relato hasta el final._

-¿Algo más, Gutierrez?

-Sí…sí…-tartamudeó-. Se inventó una historia ridícula para justificar que acudía a mi. Algo de que había roto una carta peleando con un panda. En fin, luego de infinitos rodeos, conseguí que se abriera un poco y me contara un sueño repetitivo que solía tener. La verdadera razón por la que probablemente se acercó al estudio. Un gran desierto de noche, todo oscuro y él avanzando en dirección desconocida, acarreando una estatua a sus espaldas que cada vez pesa más.

-Interesante. Es un "artista marcial", seguramente por imposición familiar, pero evidentemente tiene inclinaciones "artísticas a secas". La interpretación del sueño es muy clara. La estatua es lo que él desea crear. La lleva por detrás para no verla: negación. No la suelta porque eso sería aceptar su propio yo. Y puesto que no acepta su yo artístico, este se convierte en un peso. Imagino que con un sueño tan lúcido, habrán progesado en ese aspecto…

-No, realmente. Verá usted; cometí un error de principiante. Dejé que lo interpretara él como aconseja el método freudiano pero luego me dejé llevar por su desconcertante respuesta, al punto que ya nunca pude retomar el tema.

-Me sorprende. ¿Qué pudo decir para desconcertarle tanto?

-Pues que el sueño tendría que ver por fuerza con Akane, la prometida. No quise sacarle de su error de forma directa así que le propuse un juego. Que eligiera el dibujo que le pareciera más bonito de las sombras del Test de Rorschach. Como preveía, le costó su tiempo decidirse por uno. Luego le pedí que explicara por qué le gustaba y se puso pálido. Al final se cogió otras tres ilustraciones del montón y empezó a frotárselas contra el cuerpo -según él para usarlas como "escudo" contra la "pechoplano"- mientras le gritaba todo tipo de insultos al que había elegido primero: "deja de mirarme así, dibujo marimacho" o "sí, me estoy psicoanalizando pero por lo menos sé cocinar". No solo eso, cada tanto se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

-Desconcertante. ¿De qué se cubría?

-Palabras textuales: de un mazo.

-Bueno, bueno. Se encontró con un poco de resistencia. No me parece tan terrible como para obviar el tema de la vocación.

-No se trata de resistencia. El muchacho me aseguró con tal naturalidad que no pude más que creerle, que aquella es la única estrategia que conoce de expresar sentimientos agradables hacia alguien o algo.

Fin del primer capítulo.


End file.
